


Between Generations

by SimpleBrownEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past and Present, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleBrownEyes/pseuds/SimpleBrownEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sixth year of Hogwarts was the year when all requirements of the student were much harsher, and so does Harry finds out after only a few days since the year started. Although they have a lot more free time than before, Hermione, Harry and Ron soon understands that this time is for them to catch up with the requirements of their teachers, and so they spend most of their time in the librery, trying to study. </p>
<p>One time, by a complete eccident, Ron finds a diary that was written by the mother of his best friend - Lily Evens. Along with that diary, Harry, Ron, Hermione and soon also Draco Malfoy (Maybe it's just me but Harry and him are getting closer by the minute) are being revealed to the details about the relationship between James Potter and Lily Evens during their Seventh year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Generations

**Author's Note:**

> There are two main ships in this fanfic, and it's Harry's and Draco's relationship and Lily's and James' relationship. 
> 
> There are two periods where this story takes place, and it's 1996 - the year when Harry's in his sixth year of Hogwarts and 1977 when Lily Evens is in her seventh year of Hogwarts.
> 
> Plus, please be noted that I am NOT coming from any kind of Englidh speakers country so if you find any sorts of grammer or spelling mistakes please feel free to let me know about it in the comments below and I'll fix it. 
> 
> Oh, and this story is not necessarily going to count on the information in the real books, some of the things will remain the same and some won't.
> 
> Have fun reading and I hope you'll like my story!

The First Day Of The Second Week

 

"Come on Ron we're going to be late for class!" Hermione cried with frustration while Ron looked at her with a confused look.

"But there are fifteen minutes left until class starts! Can't we just stay here for a few more minutes and-" He began to say but Hermione interrupted him in the middle of his sentence, he was just so lazy sometimes!

"Ron, do you really want to be late in the first day of the second week of school here? It's the sixth year already, you need to grow up!" She said loud enough for Harry to hear them from the other side of the room. These two were fighting constantly lately, and it was exhausting at some point. 

"And you need to chill." Ron said crossing his arms around his chest. 

"Guys, let's just go, so what if we'll be there before time, it won't harm us anyway and besides, we're already prepared for class so why not?" Harry said calmly, trying to end this conversation as soon as possible, yet he was a bit intimidated by the looks Ron gave to him after he said that.

"I can't believe you're taking her side! We're supposed to be friend Harry!" Ron yelled and Harry sighed. It was the only class of the three of them together this year since each one of them chose different classes. 

"Now we're almost late, thanks to you and your laziness Ron!" Hermione yelled and Ron mumbled under his breath - "Yeah after you spent all of my relaxing time over some stupid argument." 

 

As the three walked towards their Potions class on the third floor, Harmione kept sending angry glances to Ron, who just kept ignoring them casualy. Harry, on the other hand, was floating somewhere up in the daydreaming land, thinking of what happened yesterday, with Malfoy. It's just that lately, Malfoy started to be different. Harry couldn't really say what was different about it, but it was definatly not the Malfoy that he used to hate while all the years before, though Harry couldn't decide if it was a change for the best or for the worse. Yesterday, after Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff in Quidditch, only with a slight difference in points though, Harry walked down the corridor near the Quiddich field as he saw Malfoy sitting alone in one of the rooms near. He seemes oddly upset, not the usual Malfoy upset (that is to say the angry(ish) way of upset), but the sad and lonely way of upset. As Harry stepped next to the class' door, Malfoy raise up his head and looked at Harry deep in the eyes. "Are you okay?" Harry asked hesitatingly, entring slightly to the room. Malfoy smiled a small sad smile and said, "It was a good game today, Potter." Then he looked away, somehow telling Harry that he wants him to go. 

Since then, for some reason, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy and the way that sad smile appeared on his face. Not to mention that he actually complimented Harry about the game, something he had never done before. 

"- What do you think Harry?" Ron said and by that shoved Harry away from his thoughts about Malfoy.

"What?" He asked confuse, he didn't hear a thing from their conversation while he was zoned up.

"Hermione here is thinking that we should go to the librery straight after class but I told her -" Ron started saying but stopped as he saw that the three were standing in front of their potions class' door, late, and everybody knew Proffesor Slughorn hated delays.

"Let's just enter, we can't change the fact that we are late, but we can change the amount of how much we will be late." Hemione said and opened the door, quickly entering the class, but not before Harry managed to say quietly; "We are still going to die."

The three entered threw the door, and within a second the whole class looked at them, including Malfoy, who was there too. 

"May I ask why are you three late for class?" Proffesor Slughorn said calmly, and then added, "Again?". He was right though, it was the second time they were late fot his class, and it was spacificaly bad because there were only two classes of potions since the beggining of the year, including this one, and for both of them they were late. 

"Were really sorry Proffesor Slughorn, it won't happened again." Hermione said quietly looking at the gound as if she was ashamed of her actions. Proffesor slughorn looked at them for a moment and then said; "Very well, since it's the second you're late I'll have to take some points from the Gryffindor House." Some of the kids in class groaned hearing his words, obviesly only ones from Gryffindor, because of the loss of the points for their house.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Proffesor Slughorn said and waved his wand in the air. In the mean while, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the only chairs left in class, which were very far from each other. 'Well, there goes the entertainment for the class' Harry thought and sat on his chair in the back of the class. Two rows in front of him sat Malfoy, resting his head on his hand and drowing something in the end of his notebook. He was in the same mood as yesterday only this time it seemed like he was thinking over something instead of just being moody about it. In a split second Malfoy turned his head around and looked into Harry's eyes, anger filling his face, "What are you looking at, Potter?" He asked angrily.

Harry flinched for a moment becouse of the sudden development, but in a second he returned to his original position and cleared his throat, "Not something I'd recommend anyone else to look." He answered, not the best comeback he could've said but it was enough. 'Well that's it,' He thought, 'Malfoy is back to normal.' And althogh he couldn't admit it to himself, a small part of him was disappointed that the old Malfoy was back, because even though it was weird to him like hell, he preffered the new Malfoy, and maybe, just maybe, he also liked the change of him.


End file.
